Mistletoe Kisses
by FaithinBones
Summary: This is a "Secret Santa" story for Lisa Aro. She gave me three prompts. This is the result.


(This story takes place in season 8.)

This story is a Secret Santa Story for Lisa Aro.

This is her wish list:

Characters I wish for: Booth Brennan Squints

Please include: holiday party, mixer games, too much honesty

Please exclude:things not in character according to show

Maximum rating: m ( Sorry, I don't do M so this story is rated a light T)

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Leaning against the back of a chair, Booth studied the drink in his hand, "Does this really contain alcohol or is this just more of that weak punch you made the last time the Jeffersonian had a party?"

"Hey, that punch was not weak," Hodgins protested as he sipped his drink. "It was 60 proof and that's what this is this time."

Smirking, Booth downed his punch and handed the empty glass to the entomologist. "Like I said weak."

Exasperated, Hodgins stared down at the liquid resting in his glass, "Well, what the hell do you drink?"

Smiling, the agent glanced around at the buffet table and considered standing in line again, "I don't know 80 to 90 proof. It depends upon what I'm drinking. I had a friend bring back some Bruichladdich scotch once and it's 92 proof."

Rolling his eyes, Hodgins glanced around and then leaned closer, "Okay, I have some stuff I was brewing up special for New Years. If you want some of that, I can give you some. It's about 80 proof."

Interested, Booth smiled, "Bring it on bug boy."

Handing the glasses to Booth, Hodgins smiled, "Okay, be prepared to knock your socks off." Moving through the crowd, Hodgins realized that Booth wasn't following him. Waving, he frowned, "Coming or not?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth handed the empty glasses to Wendell who happened to be standing near him and followed his friend away from the party. Aware that Brennan was standing near the platform talking to Cam, Booth pretended that he hadn't seen either of them and averted his gaze. The last thing he wanted to do was get Cam on his case about encouraging Hodgins in his crazy experiments and he certainly didn't need to irritate his Bones. Things had settled down between them and he wanted it to stay that way.

Her eyes following Booth and Hodgins as they left the party, Cam smirked, "They're up to something."

Turning to watch Booth walk towards Hodgins office, Brennan sipped her drink and hoped that there were no loud explosions involved.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the chair near Hodgins' desk, Booth tasted Hodgins moonshine. Holding it in his mouth for a few seconds and then swallowing it, Booth smiled, "Alright, now this is what I'm talking about."

Cautiously sipping some of his homemade brew, Hodgin coughed in surprise at the intensity of the drink. "Whew . . . This may be stronger than 80 proof."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth drank the glass empty and handed it back to his host. Hodgins, shaking his head, refilled his guest's glass.

"You know you better be careful with that stuff." Finishing his own glass, Hodgins smiled, "It isn't bad if I do say so myself."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"Did Ange decorate your office?" Staring at the Christmas decorations hanging around the walls and the mistletoe suspended from the ceiling, Booth smiled, "Whoever did it is a romantic."

Staring at the mistletoe, Hodgins beamed with pride, "That my friend was my little handy work. Every time Ange comes in here I kiss her. It's the rule of the mistletoe."

Smirking, Booth sipped more of Hodgins liquor, "Nice rule. . . . . I know about that rule. . . . Me and Bones kissed in her office once because of some mistletoe. . . . Up until then I can truthfully say that was one of the hottest kisses I'd ever had. . . . Yeah, it was really really nice."

Leaning forward on his chair, Hodgins stared intently at the agent, "You aren't drunk are you? Dr. B will have my ass if I get you drunk."

Snorting, Booth shook his head, "Listen Bub, I can hold my liquor." Staring at the mistletoe, Booth rubbed his lips and sipped more of the white lightening. "Best kiss ever." Staring at the clear liquid in his glass, he shook his head, "Well, best kiss up to then . . . I've had hotter since." Looking at Hodgins, Booth frowned, "Not that that is any of your bidness . . . Business."

Crossing his heart, the entomologist laughed, "Hey, you can count on me to keep quiet."

Brennan, entering the office, spied her lover sitting on the couch, his eyes a little glazed, staring at something over her head. Looking up, Brennan smiled. Standing where she was, she gave Booth a pointed look.

His gaze flicking between the mistletoe and his girlfriend, Booth stood up and walked over to where she was standing. Placing his arms around her, he pulled her closer to him and smiled, "You know the rule of mistletoe, Bones."

"I believe I do". Moving her mouth closer to his, she asked, "Would you like some gum?"

Winking, Booth shook his head slowly, "My breath is fine, thanks." Leaning closer, their lips almost touching, he stared intently into her eyes, "I think I'm going to kiss you."

Barely breathing, Brennan moved the final inch and covered his mouth with hers.

Watching the lovers kissing very passionately, Hodgins stood in rapt attention. He knew that he's been erased from their minds and that he should leave; but, he felt mesmerized. Inspiration suddenly striking him, he pulled out his phone and took their picture. Walking around them, he wondered why they hadn't already passed out from lack of oxygen. As he left his office, he carefully closed the door behind him.

Separating, Booth swallowed, breathing hard, "I think this is going somewhere."

Chuckling quietly, Brennan smiled, "Yes, it is. It's going home where we can practice Tequila kisses."

Shaking his head, Booth leaned closer and kissed her again. "I haven't been drinking Tequila."

Grabbing his tie and leading him to the door, Brennan laughed, "It doesn't really matter does it?"

Letting himself be led out of the office and down the hallway towards the main entrance, Booth stepped closer to Brennan and placed his arm around her waist, "No tequila regrets Bones, never any regrets."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Lisa, I hope this is alright. It isn't exactly what you wanted; but, I tried. Reviews would be great. Thanks.

A/N: White lightning, home brew, moonshine are all names for home made liquor made from corn.


End file.
